


Under Your Skin

by Jezabel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Halloween x Stranger Things Crossover, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (kind of but not really) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Crossover, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Hospital, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Stockholm Syndrome, Séquestration, Teasing, forced training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: What was supposed to be a nice babysitting weekend with his best friend turns into a nightmare and Steve has to find a way to make it stop. But what happens when your opponent isn't actually hurting you anymore? Feelings get mixed up and he gets lost in them.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Michael Myers
Comments: 64
Kudos: 122





	1. Nightfall in Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Listen up.  
> This fic came to me like a goddamn hit in the face at 4AM and I frantically wrote the first chapters in a whole day and I haven't been the same ever since...  
> I put this in the Dead by Daylight fandom but this isn't happening in the fog. This is more of a Halloween x Stranger Things Crossover. I have no idea how to tag it appropriately, please no one be mad at me, I'll cry, I swear...  
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to beta-read the rest as fast I can!

Steve put all the clothes and necessities he needed in his backpack, stopping before looking at the bat.

"Wanna come too, baby?"

He laughed at himself and strapped it to the bag, checking his surroundings one last time before sliding the bag on his shoulders, getting downstairs. He kissed his mom's cheek, both of his parents eating breakfast in the living room.

"Don't you want to focus on getting a real job, instead of going around babysitting?"

"Hello to you too, dad!"

His mom looked at her husband with reproach.

"Love, you agreed to let him stay after the incident at the mall.. You don't get to push him like this."

"Not my fault, seeing him ruin his life tears me apart!"

"You two mind talking behind my back, when I'm actually NOT here? Would be great."

He got himself a glass of orange juice, drinking it in one go before going for the door.

"I'm serious you know?"

"Dad. Can you please cut the crap and start enjoying the fact that I WON'T be here for a while?"

His dad cracked a smile despite the foul language he'll make sure to make him pay for later.

"Be careful, son."

"Will do!"

"See you in two days, sweetheart!"

He closed the door and grabbed a bicycle, he would go for the car but Dustin enjoys ride they can have around together. And he loved the kid too much to disappoint him.

It wasn't very far to Dustin's house, especially with the shortcut through the forest. It was a bit rocky but he was used to it. He just had to avoid the branches on the path, usually falling in the night. He arrived at the house just in time, Dustin's mother getting in her car. He ditched the bike to grab Dustin who ran to him.

"Please take good care of my little Dustin for me, Harrington!"

"Don't worry mam'. I think I was born to protect your kid!"

"What an unlucky man you are!"

"Hey! What the f-"

Steve covered the boy's mouth with his hand.

"Have a nice trip!"

"Thank you, see you!!"

They watched as the car drove away, letting it go out of sight before Dustin pulls on Steve's hand.

"You got the goods?"

"All in the bag, baby."

"Hell yeah!"

They both ran to the house, locking the door behind them. Dustin recently succeeded to get his vhs cassette player repaired, and Steve didn't waste time to get all the action/horror movies he could find.

"I'll get the snacks ready!"

Steve smiled, of course he would. He turned the TV on, emptying his bag on the table, wondering what they should watch first.

"... Has now been a month since the…"

The news were on, he wasn't paying attention to it until something caught it.

"... 7 years ago, the killer known as Michael Myers went on a killing rampage and brutally murdered teens of Haddonfield that were babysitting in the area.."

"Dude, come on let's watch th-"

"Shhh shh sh… just… a minute…"

Dustin didn't say much more, putting the bowls of snacks on the table before sitting on the sofa.

"... Sole survivor, Laurie Strode, said she has no idea why they were being targeted, clearly still in shock after the event…"

"Psychopaths don't need reasons.."

He wasn't going to ask Dustin what he meant by that, not yet anyway.

"... After the discovery of the murder of an isolated family, their supplies emptied, we ask the citizens of the area to be careful and lock their doors…"

"Shit, that's not that far from us.."

"Dustin can you-"

He put his finger to his own mouth and he got the signal.

"... His doctor at the time says the killer would be wandering for now. It seems he was living in the house with the corpses around, until he emptied every resources they had… He might search for another place to rest. We demand everyone in the area to stay alert and careful."

Steve changed the channel, putting the settings for the vhs player.

"Damn…"

"You said it."

"Hawkins wasn't in the area they talked about but…"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll lock everything."

He grinned at him.

"I'm not letting any psychopath hurt my paycheck."

He took a fake offended look.

"Is that all I am to you, Harrington? A paycheck?!"

They both laughed before choosing a movie and getting settled to watch it. Nothing was going to distract them from their movie weekend.

…

They went for lunch outside, just walking around and meeting friends, parents urging them to go inside as soon as the sun sets. Steve guessed that news report left an impact on everyone. But he couldn't blame them, as sometimes he would have the feeling of being watched, even when no one was around, or catching something at the corner of his eyes, seeing nothing as he turns around.

They got home with some groceries, Steve letting Dustin take care of it as he goes locking the backyard. He stopped in his track.

This time he definitely saw something.

He looked at the neighbors' yard, the laundry hanging there flying through the fresh Autumn wind. Right behind bed sheets, that's where he saw it. A man standing, perfectly still, he didn't have time to see the face, or maybe he did but it seemed out of place, as if he was wearing a mask.

"Hello? Can I help you, Sir?"

But as soon as he asked, the bedsheets moved again with the wind, and when they went out of the way, there was no one left.

"... I'm going insane."

He shrugged. Locking everything as he went back inside, locking the back door behind him, joining Dustin in the kitchen before he eats all the stuff they bought.

…

Steve watched the movie's credits go up on the screen before turning around to Dustin who was sound asleep next to him. With a smile, he took him in his arms and brought him to his room.

"I'll buy healthier snacks next time."

He smiled at himself, looking down as he ears a half awake voice.

"Don't you dare…"

He laughed before putting him to bed, patting his head.

"Good night buddy."

"'night."

He closed the door gently, sighing as he went back downstairs. After cleaning up some of their mess, he watched a bit more TV until he started to fall asleep too. He stretched a bit before going to check everything's locked one last time. He got to the kitchen's window and stopped as he noticed something. It was too dark outside to see it well but he could swear he saw something. He got closer to the window and his eyes got used to the darkness, recognizing a man wearing a dark outfit, and when his eyes met the black ones of a mask, he gasped as he hid under the window.

"... What the…"

Slowly, he got back up to see only darkness staring back at him. But he was sure he wasn't losing it anymore. He definitely saw something.

Well, someone.

He grabbed the bat and was glad they watched action movies that gave him all the courage he needed. He ran upstairs to get something, anything, to secure Dustin's room. He needed chains. But going in the basement meant leaving Dustin which wasn't an option.

He went back to the guest room he was using, grabbing bed sheets to tie them to Dustin's doorknob, linking it to the stairs wooden frame as strongly as he could, making sure he'll be back before anyone got to the room.

He ran downstairs, not even stopping before getting to the basement, looking everywhere to try and find chains or whatever could help him protect the boy. It was very cold in this basement. Why was it so…

"... Shit."

A small window, leading to the yard, wide open. The tools on the table under it were undisturbed, maybe no one noticed it yet. He climbed the desk to go grab the window outside and close it. The sudden hand grabbing his wrist stopping him.

"Fuck!!!"

He got pulled up, doing his best not to get pulled outside, his legs pushing against the wall. He kept resisting but the hand was way stronger than him and soon enough he will have to let go. In a grunt, he moved his hand to find skin and plant his nails as strongly as he could, breaking it. He heard a grunt and was let go, before falling back he managed to grab the window and close it firmly, locking it.

His legs were wobbly, tired after the effort he just did, maybe a bit scared too. He went back to his search for the chains before hearing it.

A lock opening, a wood creak, and heavy footsteps on kitchen tiles.

"... No!"

He ran back upstairs, his hand clenching on the bat he grabbed on his way out, going back to the stairs.

The bedsheets seemed unbothered, the intruder was still on the first floor. Steve slowly got back down, holding the bat with both his hands, looking around carefully. Walking around would be the worst idea right now, the man could be waiting at every corner, but standing still made him feel like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at any moment.

It was so calm. Almost silent. Which didn't make sense as the wind was still blowing outside and insects were still around. But all he could hear was his own heartbeats and a low, terrifying hum shaking his eardrums.

Wood creaking to his right made him jump, realising he was either being taunted or the man was making a move. The wood kept creaking, slowly, getting closer, and as soon as he saw the white mask come out of the dark room, he gave the best swing he had, hitting him like a uppercut, hearing the grunt as the man fell to the ground.

He slowly walked back to him, realising how massive he was, staying as still as he could despite his shaking hands and legs. The man sat up suddenly and this time he yelled as he gave another brutal swing, the man falling right back down. He could keep hitting but didn't want to kill the fucker. After hesitating for a short time, he decided to run upstairs, unlocking Dustin's room to get inside and shaking him.

"Dustin!! Wake up!!!"

"Dude! What the-"

"Listen to me!"

His friend understood something was wrong immediately, fighting sleep off to try and listen.

"There's someone here. I'm going to distract him. I want you to run as fast as you can, go get help."

"No way! I'm not letting you-"

"DUSTIN!!!"

He never saw him this distressed, despite all the things they went through.

"Please…"

He nodded and Steve stopped as he heard wood creaking again. The distinct sound of heavy footsteps on the wooden stairs. He slowly went against the wall, looking at Dustin who was ready to fight too if necessary. Hopefully, he will leave as soon as he hit the man again.

He waited patiently near the opened door, watching as the shadow on the ground was getting closer and closer, bigger too. As soon as the first footstep was seen, he turned and swang again but this time, a powerful hand grabbed the bat and pulled him in, grabbing his jaw to throw him across the hallway. The hit on the ground was painful but soften by the rug there, he got back up hastily.

"Dustin!! Now!! Go!!!!"

He saw his shadow run behind the man who turned around and seemed to go for him this time.

"No you don't!"

He ran back to him and jumped on his back, locking an arm to his neck. He tried to stay grabbed but a hit against the wall knocked the air out of his lungs, he fell down and avoided a knife just in time, trapping it to the wall, crawling hastily back to his bat before getting back on his feet. Every step the man made, he would take one back, trying to control his breath. He lost a lot of fights in his life but this one, he couldn't afford to.

When his foot hit the wall behind him, he had to gather his strength to realise he was the one that had to attack first. He took a long breath in and ran at him, seeming to attack but watching at the knife to block it as soon as he saw it move. That was enough to make the man take a step back, he then hit the knife out of his hand and kicked it to the stairs, hearing the metal falling down.

His eyes, now full with determination and will, went straight back to the black ones, thinking he had the upper hand now.

He was so wrong.

The man took another step towards him and he tried to swing, making an opening, getting a full hit against his ribs. He whined but refused to let go, trying to swing again as the bat was grabbed, a hand locking on his another one grabbing the head of the bat before pushing it towards him. His feet barely touched the ground as he was pushed to the guest room, slammed against a wall, feeling the wood press against his throat. His free hand joined the others on the bat, struggling to keep it away to breathe, barely able to. His eyes wouldn't leave the mask, refusing to allow him to see any fear, distracting him before kicking him away, falling to the ground and coughing up, trying to get his breath back. A hit to his head made him fall flat on the ground, a high hum muffling every other sound around him. He was dizzy, unable to see correctly, feeling pushed onto his back and left alone.

"Dus… Dustin…"

He tried to get back up, his head too heavy, unable to move. He saw the man coming back, standing on top of him, Steve enable to lock on him as it seemed like he was floating around. But he saw the knife.

He felt the intruder straddling him, his hands pushed on the knees on each side of him, trying to snake away from it, without success. The man slowly leaned on him, and he felt it, the knife slowly sliding inside him as he yelled in pain.

Weirdly enough, with the pain blaring in all his systems, he remembered something he learned in class, that once you die your body stays rigid, keeping whatever you last grabbed. Seeing how this killer was enjoying this, maybe, just maybe, he was stupid enough to not realise he was trapping him, and he will keep him there until the police arrives. They shouldn't be far by now.

With the remaining strength he had, he slowly raised his hand, struggling to breathe through the pain, strategically grabbing the killer's nape, holding the base of the mask and his collar, his other hand joining the one on the knife. His eyes never left his.

He clenched his hands so hard, his fingers seemed to hurt just as much as the knife before he lost consciousness.


	2. He's in the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is surprised to even wake up. But the relief of seeing his friend and family is short-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest I beta-read it a bit faster to get it out early! I hope you like it!  
> I do have to precise that my Michael is based on the 1978 and 2018 movies.  
> So any similarities to Halloween 2 are unfortunate as I watched it too long ago to remember it haha  
> (also, each chapter title of this fic are inspired from the actual Halloween soundtrack!)

He didn't expect to ever wake up. So opening his eyes into a hospital room, welcomed by two doctors, his parents and Dustin, was a real surprise.

"Oh… Steve…."

His mom hugged him so tight, he felt as if the man was still there.

".. Wh… wha-"

"You're very lucky, young man."

Was he?

He looked back to the doctor as his mother put him back in the bed, caressing his hair.

"It seems that whoever attacked you missed your vitals. We moved quickly enough and you made it safely back to us."

He looked at Dustin, smiling and reaching a hand to him, his friend grabbing it right away.

"Police officers might come and ask you some questions. But we'll make sure you get some rest first."

He nodded and watched as they left after making sure the correct medicine was being given through his drips. He looked back to his friend.

"Sorry for being the worst babysitter ever…"

"Are you kidding? You were so badass?? You're the best ever!!"

His laughed was short lived, his father not enjoying this at all.

"I told you this was a stupid job and look what happened!"

"Honey.."

"You should've run away!"

He sighed.

"This is why we can't live as a family anymore."

His dad was going to protest but his mother took him away, a heated argument starting in the hospital hallways. He kept Dustin's hand in his.

"Sorry I couldn't save you…"

".. You did? If not for you, I wouldn't be awake right now."

He smiled and they hugged as best they could, happy to be alive.

…

The night fell and Dustin got to stay at Steve's house until his mom came back, the house being investigated for the next few days.

Steve kept struggling in and out of consciousness, but he was able to eat and drink a bit, even talk to his dearest friends. Every time he fell asleep, he could see the black eyes again, almost annoyed he didn't succeed in trapping him.

He jumped awake at the sound of one of the metal door slamming. He whined a bit at the pain at his chest while sitting a bit up, using the pillow to help himself. He noticed the curtains flying thanks to the wind. He called a nurse.

"What can I do for you, Harrington?"

She was a kind middle-aged lady, she was the only one laughing at his jokes so she automatically became one of his best friends ever.

"Can you close the window, please? Or are you trying to keep me here longer by making me sicker?"

She laughed and closed it.

"A bad boy like you, the sooner he leaves, the better."

"Aw, come on, you love a bad guy.."

She checked on his medicine and his heart rate monitor before leaving.

"You know I do."

He smiled as the door closed. Going back to stare at the ceiling again, his eyes slowly closing on their own. He heard the creak of his door opening.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?"

He laughed, but frowned as soon as he got no answers.

"Mrs. Lawrence?"

He opened his eyes to see the man standing at the end of his bed. Both hands grabbing the bed frame, staring him down.

".. Fuck!!!"

He tried leaving the bed but the pain at his chest stopped him, making him whine as he fell back on his side. Footsteps were going around the bed, getting closer, making him panic all the more. He grabbed the help button, struggling as the man took it away from his hand, pulling it violently to break the chord. He stared at it before looking back to him, slowly letting the device slide off his fingers and fall to the ground.

Steve whined before turning on his back again, struggling to breathe, his heart rate monitor slowly going up, the sound blaring in his ears. The killer grabbed his hand to pull it away from his finger, throwing it away. He was slowly realising.

"You… did it on purpose…."

The man cocked his head to the side slowly, one hand slowly getting close to his face, caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers, making his breath stutter, shaking.

"You kept me… alive on purpose….."

Steve was trying his best to control his breath, to show no fear, because at this point it's the only thing he thought the killer could be after.

"W.. what do you want……"

The killer kept staring for a minute before going back to the hallway, coming back with a stretcher. He easily grabbed Steve and lifted him on it, covering him with a blanket before starting rolling it.

"Oh no you don't."

In a painful grunt, he pulled the drip out of his arm, sliding off the stretcher before running outside.

"Hel-"

The hallway covered in blood and police officers' bodies was enough to make him understand he wasn't getting help anytime soon. He started running as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast, wobbling to the elevator, the hospital gown not helping and his feet slipping on the blood almost making him fall. He pressed the button and prayed it will make it in time, hearing the footsteps getting closer. The door opened, and that's when it hit him.

The overwhelming pain went through his whole body, his vision went white and he fell to the ground. He didn't think cutting off the drip was going to be instantaneous pain, and he could hear the stretcher getting closer.

He whined as he was lifted, held strongly before being forced to lie back on the stretcher. His whole body was shaking, unable to say a word, he couldn't even see the killer anymore. But he could feel them going down. 

Was it the parking lot? He couldn't hear nor see, but the smell of gasoline hit him, the pain was unbelievable, and he felt as if he was slowly dying all over again.

"P… please…."

The stretcher stopped. Tears were now flowing through his eyes, and he couldn't even see where the killer was, the footsteps sounding more and more muffled by the blaring pain through his body. He felt something grab him and a sudden relief, slowly covering his whole body, all the way to the source of his pain. He let a long, tired sigh escape him before finally being able to see again, noticing the hand on his wrist, and the one that put the drip back in. Without thinking, his hand joined them, clenching as he slowly lost consciousness.

…

He kept waking up and falling right back unconscious, realising he was in an ambulance, hoping someone will notice there's one missing and find them back quickly. He woke up when the engine stopped, again, the smell of gasoline hitting him.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

They were at a gas station, he whined and started hitting the ambulance's walls as hard as he could, which was way too weak to be heard. Tears fell down his cheeks again, hating how weak he was, and closing his eyes as he hears the distinct sound of the gas station staff getting smashed against the car.

The doors opened and the man got inside, watching him for a minute. His hand wiping the tears away before getting the ramp ready to bring him down. Steve wished he could just run again, grab the drip and run as far as he could, go on the road and yell at any cars he sees to stop. He recognized the place, they were still in Hawkins, he could still be found.

But they left the ambulance and got to a truck, and the chances of being found were growing slim. He watched as the killer got the medical supplies transferred to the truck, getting a syringe out and grab his arm.

"... No .."

He tried to stop the hand, the killer obviously too strong for him to fight it back, watching as the liquid was pushed inside him. He whined before looking back at the man, feeling a hand going to his hair, gently, massaging his skull as he was slowly falling unconscious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, where are you taking this man, Michael?  
> I just couldn't resist posting chapter 2 after the nice comments and kudos haha!


	3. Run and Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up in an unfamiliar setting and needs to know what to do from there. Escaping won't be that easy.

He opened his eyes in a room he never saw before, his head was still fuzzy and he had some trouble remembering what actually happened, but when his memories slowly came back, the panic followed. He knew getting up too violently would just hurt him, so before doing any rough movement, he slid his hand near his chest, touching the bandages. It was still hurting but he could move. He slowly sat up and looked around, he was in a rather plain room, no decorations, and it looked like it had been abandoned for years, judging by the dust. There was a closet and a cupboard at least.

He sat up on the bed, letting his feet touch the ground, that's when he heard it. A metallic clink. He looked down to see a chain tightly locked to his left foot 

"..... Fuck.."

He tried pulling on it, but it was as tight as it looked. With a sigh, he guessed there was no points yelling and hitting walls, he was trapped for the time being. Despite that, he still wanted to see if he could stand up, slowly getting on his feet, grabbing the drip for support. Not too bad but clearly not enough to start running around, not that he could anyway.

By the time he heard the footsteps near his door, it was too late for him to pretend he was still asleep. The door opened, and he tried to stand tall, clenching his fists. The killer slowly came in and stopped as he saw him standing, staring before closing the door behind him. He was bringing him clothes and medicine, putting it down on the cupboard before walking to him, raising a hand that was promptly slapped away.

"Don't touch me."

As if he had a choice. He braced for the killer to just forcibly grabbing him, but instead he just walked to the bed, putting the blanket back before gesturing him to sit down with a nod.

"I don't w-"

This time he was grabbed and sat on the bed, he bit down his own lip, watching as the man took the medicine and put it down next to him, kneeling before getting a syringe ready. Steve let him grab his wrist, staring at the mask.

"You're him, right?"

The killer looked back at him.

"You're Michael Myers."

He went back to tending to his arm, putting a bandage on where the syringe pierced. Steve's free hand grabbed the blanket, clenching it firmly to contain the need to just go for a fight already lost.

"I have fought creatures stronger than you could ever imagine, and won."

He let a pause settle.

"You don't scare me."

He kept his eyes locked into his, staring as he gets up to leave the room, not without trying to caress his cheek, Steve avoiding the hand. The door closed behind him.

…

He had no idea how long it has been since he's been kidnapped. There was no clock and the medicines made him lose track of time right off the bat. But he was better now, didn't need the drip anymore and could stand around all day without getting too tired. He still couldn't fight, which he did try to do when Michael would sometime let his guard down.

He was allowed to go around the house only when Michael was around. If he was away, he would get chained back right away. He didn't have access to any sharp objects, or anything that could be used as a weapon, really; so he didn't have access to the kitchen and the bathroom lost its mirror. The killer would shave him himself too and Steve hated it.

He tried multiple attempts of escape, all failing miserably due to his poor health. He went as far as trying to play the friendly card, but if one thing was for sure: Michael wasn't dumb. He wasn't an all-muscle killer like you could see in some movies, he was smart, strong, resourceful, and a fucking pain in the ass.

After some time, Steve realised that each of his escape attempts were orchestrated by the killer, who always seemed to have the right trap at the right place, or to be a the right place at the right time. He was using him as a training dummy and Steve had to stop it somehow. So he got smarter too, recognizing stuff that were too obvious, running the opposite way he would normally go for, making the killer work a bit harder.

This was one of those time, the killer intended for him to go to the main door that was left open, but Steve noticed him waiting next to it on the porch, which meant the backyard door was left unattended. 

If he outran him… 

He turned around and ran inside the long hallway, feeling as if it got longer each time. He carefully avoided tripping on a previously avoided trap, getting to the living room with the backyard door, running to it.

He got tackled to the ground before even touching the knob, grunting as he look at the door, raising a hand to let his finger touch the wood. So close. He was getting closer.

The killer wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight against him, a hand on his neck and the other on his chest. Every time he got close to escape, he would do this. After sometime, Steve was still trying to pinpoint what the killer wanted from him, but judging by his actions, he cared for him. Maybe a bit more than care.

And this was proved again this time, as the killer's breath got deeper, closer to his ear as he could feel a bulge against his back. He could try and yell, fight him back, just like the first time it happened. But the killer would never act on it. The worst being that, with time, Steve would sometimes end up in the same state.

The adrenaline rush, the need for escape, the comfort of the arms. Feelings started to get mixed up and he didn't even know his own body anymore. He heard of the Stockholm Syndrome before and he knew it wasn't it. He did love to fight, and as horrifying the creatures they fought were, the rush and the relief each time they won was better than anything he's ever felt. And he was living it all again with these fights against the killer.

He considered using this at his advantage, but the killer would always stop before things got heated, grabbing him roughly to throw him back in his room. He wasn't going to leave any easy openings, and Steve knew it.

This time was none different, after what seemed like forever of pressing against his back and breathing against his ear, the killer grabbed him and drag him to the room, Steve not even trying to resist him anymore, knowing there was no point to it.

The door closed and locked behind him, he let his head rest on the wood as he slid to the ground, sitting there as he stared at his barred window, wondering if he'll ever get outside again.

…

One night, he woke up as the front door was slammed closed, getting up to get stuck by the chain again, he felt as if it was getting shorter each time. He heard the footsteps go by his room, not even stopping.

"Hey! Unlock this goddamn chain!"

This was a first, he would always come in to free him after he came back. 

The footsteps came back to the door, and seemed to just stand there, unmoving. Was that a new game of his? Because if it was Steve didn't know how long his sanity was going to last. The door slowly opened and he had to suppress a gasp.

He was covered in blood, wounds wide opened on his chest, mostly bullet wounds. Steve sat back on the bed, staring at the body getting closer to him with wide eyes. How was he even still standing? There was bleeding so he was definitely not wearing a bulletproof vest. The killer kneeled in front of him in a loud thud on the ground, leaning slowly to get the chain off.

Steve kept staring at the wounds, visibly worried and confused. The killer stayed there, watching him.

"Are… are you ok?"

He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but after spending so much time together, he felt as if words weren't really needed anymore.

"Does it hurt?"

He slowly raised his hand to grab the coveralls, slowly getting the zipper down, opening it up to reveal the tank top under it, overwhelmed by the smell of blood. It looked like the wounds were slowly closing.

"You sure you want to let this close with a bullet in it?"

He looked back to the killer's eyes, there was a pause before he grabbed Steve's hand and brought him to the bathroom. He grabbed the small chirurgical tongs he got from the hospital before closing the door behind them, locking it and putting the keys back in his pocket. He got rid of his tank top before lying in the bathtub, Steve obviously confused.

He gave him the tongs.

"You're joking? You think I can-"

He was still holding them to him, waiting, not leaving him a choice. Steve took them in a whine before kneeling near the tub, watching as the killer slowly lies down. He tried to stop his hands from shaking as he goes for the first wound near his shoulder, ignoring the fact that it was already closing itself. He thought there would be more grunts and such from the killer but he was unmoving, not making a single sound, making Steve realise that despite feeling pain, he could endure it way more than any man probably could. Was this guy even human?

He kept getting the bullets out one by one, trying to avoid the smell as best he could, thankfully, after all he has seen, he wasn't too disgusted by it. He was completely absorbed by his task, he didn't notice the hand slowly sliding on his arm, grabbing his shoulder. He jumped as soon as he noticed.

"Don't-"

He sighed and let him do as he kept working on the bullets, trying his best not to hurt him even though he wasn't sure if it was possible at this point. The hand massaging his shoulder was really distracting too.

He finally got all the bullets out and let out a long sigh of relief as he finally relaxed, the tongs sliding off his fingers and sliding in the tub. He tried to swipe the sweat off his head, only to get blood on it instead, sighing again. The hand on his shoulder slowly crept its way to his nape, gently massaging it. He rose his eyes to the killer, whispering.

"Can we get out of here please?"

The man sat up, Steve ready to get up too before feeling two hands grabbing his face, pulling him into a kiss with the plastic mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you need to do to get a Michael is to care for him and then proceed in covering your face in blood apparently...  
> Thank you all for the nice kudos and comments, I was sure this fic was going to end up with 0 popularity and now I feel so much better posting each chapters ♥️


	4. Love Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steve gets closer to his captor, the hope of an escape shines.

Steve woke up the next morning, staring at the dry blood that dirtied the rug of his room, sighing before getting up. He left his room, looking around before slowly getting to the killer's, opening the door as silently as he could. He saw his back in the darkened room, probably still recovering from last night.

Last night…

After a kiss that seemed to last forever, the killer stood up and unlocked the door, leaving him stunned and dumbfounded before going to bed. Steve didn't even know what he was supposed to do after that.

He could understand the whole carnal desire after a good chase, but that was unexpected. And he didn't know what to think of it.

He closed the bedroom's door and went downstairs, looking for something to eat. Most of the things that didn't need cooking was left in the living room, as he wasn't allowed in the kitchen. He sat on the sofa and got some cereals, watching out the window as a storm was passing by. How long has he been here? How long was he going to stay? How long until the killer decides he had enough entertainment and just kills him? Because he knew, even if he was back at full strength, he didn't stand a chance against that guy.

The sound of the wood creaking made him straightened up, watching as the man was coming downstairs, in his tank top and loose pants he's never seen him wear before. He went back to watching the window.

Usually they would avoid each other around the house, if one of them was already in one room, the other would simply walk away. But this time the killer didn't, slowly walked to the sofa to sit next to him. Steve guessed he had to leave then but as he got up his wrist was pulled back down, another hand sliding through his hair.

What was he supposed to do? Should he be scared? Should he be comforted? Should he be angry? What were you supposed to feel in such situations? The hand in his hair pushed him down, making him lay his head on the killer's legs, one hand playing in his hair, another sliding on his arm.

Was he supposed to let this happened? Did he have a choice? The sound of the rain and the caresses made sure he didn't get to wonder much more, slowly falling back asleep.

…

After some days, they went back to whatever training the killer had planned for the both of them, but this time Steve hid well the fact that he wasn't injured anymore. He saw the backyard door get locked in front of his eyes, meaning the front door wasn't an option anymore too, he knew he wasn't fast enough. All the windows upstairs were barred but there was one in the basement that could still be used. All he had to do was stun the killer long enough to get it open.

Michael took the first step and stopped as Steve just lunged to him, using all his strength to tackle him to the ground. The killer grabbed his arm but the punch that followed made his grip loose, Steve got right back up, grabbing the small table next to them and throw it on him. He made sure he wasn't moving before running out of the living room, closing the door and blocking it with one of the hallways decorative tables. He ran to the basement, closing every doors behind him, anything to gain some time.

He found the small window and broke it with a hit of his elbow, it was raining like crazy and he could hardly get out, the mud making him slip away. He put his hands on the wall and pushed before yelling as a hand grabs his collar and pulls him out. The killer didn't bother running after him, he waited for him there.

He slammed him against the stoned wall, but Steve wasn’t going to give up just yet, punching him as hard as he could, the killer taking the hit in. He kicked him next and got out of his grasp by getting rid of his jacket, running as fast as he could but the mud made him slip. And soon enough a body was on top of his.

He slammed his fist to the ground in anger. Coughing before turning around, letting the rain slide on his face. He felt tears building up, letting them mix with the rain as the killer probably wouldn't see them. He grabbed him harshly by the collar and pulled him to the house, Steve trying to resist it before the front door closes behind them. He let his forehead rest against the wood, sighing loudly.

The sudden grab on his shoulder made him gasp, his body turned around and violently slammed against the door, before he could say anything, lips were locking with his. Actual lips. His eyes widened as he saw the mask half lifted, whimpering as hands grabbed his face and the killer kept kissing him again and again. He didn't have the strength to resist, and he didn't really want to. 

He gasped as a leg slid between his, Michael not missing his chance to deepen the kiss, Steve unable to resist lifting his arms to grab the killer's, pulling on the coveralls as he presses himself against the leg. Soon enough, the killer got rid of the top of his coveralls, staying in his tank top as he goes back to kissing him, a hand sliding on Steve's neck, the other grabbing his hips to press him harder against his leg, loving each moan he suppressed with his lips.

The wet jeans started to feel really tight, almost painful for Steve, his hands clenching against the killer's arms. He might have gotten the hint because he slowly slid down, making Steve sit on the floor as he kneeled between his legs, opening his jeans and pulling them just enough to release his dick, loving the moans he got out of it, before releasing himself too.

He didn't leave Steve's lips too long, locking them with his as soon as he started moving against him, one of his hand grabbing both their dicks and starting to pump, the overwhelming feeling making Steve let out a short cry, the killer going to lick and bite his neck instead so he could hear him.

He kept pumping, his hand clenching harder and harder as Steve was melting under him, losing his mind. He came first, moaning his name, the killer still moving until he came too, making sure they were both spent before he let go.

Only their breaths and the muffled rain outside seemed to echo through the house, the killer going back to kissing and biting his neck until Steve came back to himself. He was sore, and tired, and still so confused. He pushed the killer to look at his lips, raising a hand to slowly caress them from the tip of his fingers.

They stayed like this for a while before the killer lift him in his arms, getting them to the bathroom. He got rid of their dirtied clothes, washing Steve and himself quickly before sitting him down on the bathroom counter. He didn't want to move anymore, even if he could, he wouldn't. He watched as hot water was slowly filling the tub, and soon enough he was back in the killer's arms, the man sliding into the warm water, holding him against him. Their legs intertwined and he let a long sigh escape him, his head resting on Michael's chest.

Weirdly enough, he thought he wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

…

One morning, Steve woke up chained to the bed again, sighing loudly as he stretched, wondering where the killer went and in what state he was going to come back. The scream he heard outside got him wide awake.

He kneeled on his bed to look at the barred window, trying to open it without success. He knew that voice, he was sure of it. That's when he saw her, Nancy was standing right there, in front of the house.

"NANCY!!!!"

Without thinking, he broke the window with his elbow, pushing the glass out of the way. She recognized him right away.

"Steve!! Oh my god?!"

"Nancy!! I'm in here!!"

She was going for the door but Jonathan came in running, grabbing her.

"He's coming, we need to go!"

"Steve is up there!!"

Jonathan looked up and Steve knew what was going on. If they stayed there, they were doomed. They should run as fast as they could to get help instead, staying meant dying.

"Nancy!! Go get help!! Don't-"

He could see him in the forest, still away but getting closer, Jonathan took the hint and grabbed Nancy as they start running the opposite way, Steve panicking.

He rushed under his bed to grab the medkit he kept for when he was injured, getting all the syringe he could from there before getting back to the window. Sure enough, Michael was already there.

"MICHAEL!!!!"

The yell was powerful enough to get his attention.

"If you touch them…. I swear to god….."

He didn't realise he was crying, putting the syringes next to his neck, ready to act.

"If you take ONE MORE STEP towards them… I will……"

He kept his eyes on him, he had no proof this was going to work, no proof the killer won't just threw him away as long as he doesn't get found, no proof he mattered that much. But he didn't mind dying for it.

The killer kept staring, and started to walk back to the house, Steve only relaxing once he heard the front door close. He started sobbing uncontrollably and curled up in a ball as he heard the hurried footsteps getting closer. The door slammed opened and his wrist was grabbed, the killer taking the syringes away from him before throwing them to the wall.

Steve kept crying, trying to silent the sobs, his whole body shaking before being pulled against the killer, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry….."

He didn't even know what he was apologizing for. His arms wrapped around the body and he pressed his head to his chest. It felt warm, reassuring, comforting. But he knew that he sealed his fate by doing this.

He sighed before pushing him, looking back to the dark eyes behind the mask.

"You should go."

The killer cocked his head to the side.

"It's ok. You can kill me."

He was his weakness after all. Keeping him alive meant he could be found later and having a weakness just walking around. It was obvious now. He had to die.

The killer pulled his mask half up and Steve let it happen, kissing him back as he lied down on the bed. He's always been so close. So close to escape. And if he didn't have talked, if he didn't have stopped him, maybe one of them would've survived and come back to save him. But he would rather die than come to that.

He felt dizzy, his head getting heavy as the killer's lips left his, noticing one of the remaining syringe being put down, guessing he was granted a painless death as he sleeps. His hand took his before he closed his eyes and drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't cry writing this, what are you saying? Who are you? Why are you in my house?  
> Still very sleep deprived and starting to hear colors but I can't get enough of these two...


	5. Lock the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to go back to his normal life but what is normal once you fell for a serial murderer that kept you for so long?

When he woke in, yet again, a hospital bed, he wondered if he didn't looped back in time, but judging by the state his parents were in, he clearly didn't.

"Steve!!!"

His mother hugged him as hard as she could, soon joined by his father, and Nancy, and Jonathan, and how many people were in this hospital room? The doctor made them back up before he falls unconscious again.

He looked at himself in disbelief.

"I'm… alive?"

That was confusing, but he clearly wasn't going to complain about it. Which made him realise.

"Is… is he-"

His mother grabbed his hand to kiss it.

"Not now, honey. Allow yourself to rest first."

He sighed, resting his head on the pillow. Something telling him they didn't find him, making him wonder why he was still alive.

Since he wasn't injured, he mostly stayed at the hospital so they could keep his mental health in check, surprised on how fast he was recovering. Even though every time they would ask him about Michael, he would avoid the question or say he didn't know much. To anyone, he just spent time in a bedroom he barely got out of. 

The life back at his parents' house was definitely better, especially the food, but he missed the quiet. He missed only hearing the heavy steps walking around, sometimes followed by a deep breath. He swore he could still hear it, late at night.

It did woke him up.

He frowned as he opened his eyes, sighing while getting up, putting a baggy long sleeved shirt, staying in his underwear before going to the bathroom to put some water on his face. He looked at the mirror to confirm he looked like a complete train wreck before closing the bathroom door.

He stopped as soon as he heard a sound downstairs. A footstep that wasn't his mother's, and couldn't be his father's neither. He slowly went down the stairs, making as little noise as possible, drawn by a repetitive sound, an impact. He went to the kitchen to see the backyard door wide open, hitting the kitchen counter each time a gust of wind went through. 

"You never learn, do you…"

He closed and locked it, letting a long sigh escape him, it's as if they wanted him to be caught all over again. He got himself a drink of water, watching by the window as he drank it.

Another wood creak made him stop himself. He turned around, searching for it. Did he wake up his dad? Wouldn't be the first time. 

He carefully stepped out of the kitchen, not wanting to deal with his dad right now, hurrying as quietly as possible to the closet under the stairs before his dad could finish getting down. He closed the closet door behind him, letting out another long sigh.

That was followed by a deep, low breath, right behind him.

He jumped, his gasp getting swiftly covered by a hand, another arm wrapping around his chest. He was soon pressed against a chest he knew too well by now.

"I'm sorry officer, looks like your killer isn't showing."

What…?!

He frowned, getting closer to the door's small openings, seeing his dad talk to a man he's never seen before.

"We were sure he was going to come back for him. Thank you for cooperating and living the door opened."

He was using him as bait?!

He felt rage coming up, going for the door but the killer kept him firmly against him.

"We'll keep an eye out anyway. Thank you, Mr. Harrington. Good night."

The front door closed, his dad slowly getting back to his room and stopping as he heard a sound coming from the closet. Steve accidentally hit a shoe rack. He slowly got closer, until they could see him through the door's openings. He saw the killer's hand slowly reaching for the knob and grabbed it. As mad as he was, he didn't want to see his father get murdered. 

The hand slowly went back to hug him, stopping before sliding down, finding out he was just wearing his boxers, slowly caressing the bulge there as he pressed his hand on his mouth to cover the moans. He had to go for the teasing douchebag, didn't he?

He tried pushing him with his legs as quietly as he could, his hands powerless against him despite how hard he was pulling on his wrists. He watched as his father slowly left, each steps on the stairs making him relieved a bit more. He turned around as soon as he could, opening the doors wide and stepping out of the closet, whispering as angrily as he could.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

The killer slowly got out of the closet too, making him wonder how he got in in the first place. 

"It's… it's too dangerous!"

Michael cocked his head to the side, making Steve grunt in annoyance, but they couldn't stay here. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs, getting to his room and making sure the door was locked, blocking it with a chair just in case before looking back to the killer. 

He was looking around, clearly studying any piece of info he could get about him. He sighed before walking back to him, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You didn't kill me…"

The killer went back to him, staring, unmoving.

"... Why?"

He felt a hand grab one of his arms, the killer's mask getting closer to him before plastic lips pressed on his. He sighed, wondering what he got himself into.

…

They both went into Steve's bed and he felt like a high schooler again, cuddling in secrets, even though they were way past the point of cuddles now. He didn't know how long they've been kissing but he wasn't going to let that go, the killer on top of him feeling the same way from what he could tell. The hand was back between his legs and he was trying his best to keep the noises down. His arms locked around the killer's neck, his body pressing against his more and more.

When he felt hands sliding under his shirt, he decided not to stay left out and unzip the coveralls so he could let his hand wander around the killer's chest, grabbing the black shirt's fabric each time the sensations were overwhelming him. The hand slid inside his underwear and didn't waste any time slowly pumping him, covering his mouth with his other hand as Steve couldn't control a cry escaping him. His hips started moving, his hands sliding to the killer's back, nails digging as he got closer, his whimpers muffled against the hand on his mouth.

He was rough, and getting faster, not giving him the chance to take it easy, his mouth going for his neck, biting it, sucking it, as if he wasn't overwhelmed enough. He couldn't take much more and cried out as he came on Michael's hand, the killer not stopping, making sure to make Steve's orgasm last as long as possible, watching as his eyes rolled before he closed them. He finally let go, taking the hand off his mouth to peck his lips, Steve grabbing the collar of the shirt to pull him, kissing back sloppily.

He sighed before feeling the killer trying to leave the bed, pulling him back.

"That wouldn't be fair."

His hand slid under the covers, sliding inside the coveralls to go press the killer's cock, finding it fully hard. He kissed him again.

"Let me take care of this.."

Michael grabbed the bed frames, not trying to stop him anymore, Steve sliding under the blanket slowly as his hands got rid of the underwear, pushing the opened coveralls down as best he could before grabbing the length. He heard a distant sigh as he started massaging it, hesitating before slowly licking the head. The hand grabbing his shoulder abruptly made him jump, thinking he made a mistake, the killer turning around to lie down on the bed, keeping him between his leg before slowly grabbing his hair and pushing down. He smiled and resumed, pressing his lips on the length.

He never done that before but he sure learned from his previous relationships, hoping he'll be able to be just as good, the killer pushing his head down again, taking the hint immediately.

He kept sucking and licking the length for a while, determined that if he couldn't hear him talk, at least he'll get some grunts out of him, satisfied each time he got one. Thrilled when the killer pulled on his hair hard enough to make him shudder. He couldn't fit it whole into his mouth, not trying to push himself to do so as it could go bad really quickly, massaging what he couldn't get to with his hand.

He started moving, trying his best to get his teeth out of the way, though the killer didn't seem to mind his small mishaps, far from it. He almost got a cry from him as he started sucking, making him shiver as he kept moving faster, the hand that wasn't in his hair grabbing his free hand tightly. He tried pressing his lips harder before feeling grabbed hastily, pulled away and hugged as the killer came between them in a low growl.

He sighed in a smile, covering Michael's neck with kisses as he was getting his breath back, his arms hugging him back. He didn't even realised he was falling asleep on his chest, comforted by his hands caressing his back.

…

He jumped awake by his mother knocking on the door.

"Steve, it's past eleven! Time to wake up!"

Panic. Panic was the only feeling right now. He rose from the bed and looked back to Michael who was getting out of the it too, ever so slowly.

"You know I don't like you locking your door… don't force me to go get my keys!"

No no no no!!

"It's okay Mom! I'm… WIDE AWAKE now…. I'll be down in a sec…."

How was he going to get Michael out? It's not like he could just guide him to the front door, but the killer might just do that and leave. It's not like anyone could stop him. He whispered.

"I'll be right back…"

The killer stared at his shirt, Steve looking down before seeing the stain on it, pinching his lips together as he realised, a blush slowly getting to his cheeks.

"Good call…."

He got rid of it, getting a new one and some baggy pants before leaving the room, hoping the killer would behave until he got back.

He went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of orange juice.

"Are you… doing anything today?"

His father didn't miss the opportunity.

"Well, despite some people, we have to go to work."

Steve had enough.

"I don't want to hear anything coming from a man that uses his own son as killer bait."

His dad put his coffee down, staring at him in shock. His mother stopped what she was doing, confused.

"What do you mean?"

His dad took his briefcase.

"He's going insane, that's what he means."

He promptly left, Steve shaking his head with a bitter laugh. He grabs his plate, before leaving, not a word needed for his mother to understand he'll eat in his room.

He came back to an empty room, a window wide opened and his shirt missing.

"... Perv.."

He closed the window, sighing as he looked outside. He didn't want to be there anymore. Was it part of trauma that wanted him to go back to that remote house, just the two of them? Probably. But he knew he'll miss the city life. Especially his friends. 

But staying here was out of the question. He started putting closes in a bag after getting ready for the day, closing it as he went downstairs. He looked at the keys next to the door and stopped for a second.

"Hey, mom?"

She came in, smiling as always.

"Is it ok if uh… if I go live in the lodge for a bit? I think I need a… a little privacy."

She was obviously worried, but understood, after that argument, she didn't have trouble putting two and two together.

"Alright. But please, be careful."

"No worries, mom. I'm safe now."

He kissed her before taking the keys. The lodge was more of a cabin in Hawkins' woods, they would go there occasionally when his dad went hunting, which he didn't do anymore lately. He hiked his way through their garden and kept walking until the path appeared.

It took him an hour to walk there but that's the right amount of distance he needed, opening the heavy door before putting his stuff down, looking around the place. A central fire, a wooden bed against the wall, a table and chairs on the opposite side, two doors leading to a kitchen and a bathroom, it's all he needed. He checked that the electricity worked and activated the boiler to get some hot water. He looked up and shivered, it wouldn't be surprising if it rained tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a highschool!AU and yet it felt like one...  
> Anyway, good call on going in the middle of nowhere Steve, I'm sure no one can get to you up there......................................  
> Thank you everyone for your kind comments and for still being with me despite the ending of last chapter x')  
> I'm glad to be still alive too x')


	6. He came Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve enjoys his life away from family drama but has soon to isolate himself as murders starts happening around him. Another storm is rolling in.

It's been a few days since he moved to the cabin, spending his days in town, his mother kindly providing him with food whenever he passed by. Apparently, after a heated argument, his father wasn't around for a while. He was glad someone was on his side here. Thanks to her support, he did start to get back on his feet and tried searching for jobs. Meeting with his friends was also a big relief after spending so much time away from them, just some hours together felt like heaven.

Now if only he could know where that psychopath was.

He hated how much he wanted to meet him again. He spent his days trying to escape him and now he was just looking for danger, going outside at every sound he could hear, just asking to get in trouble. But the killer wasn't coming back.

Halloween went by, he celebrated it with Dustin and ended up in a party organised by one of his old acquaintances from high school. He had a blast and talk to so many people there, he walked home completely wasted. He doesn't remember much but he did had a fight with a guy that blamed him for his girlfriend dumping him or something. He decided to go home early.

He woke up by a knock on his door. The guy he had a fight with was found dead in the morning.

Judging by the brutal murder and the neighbors' testimony, Steve couldn't be a suspect but he had a strong idea of who could've done this.

Which was later confirmed when journalists got a bit too insistent, making him raise his voice as he asked to be left alone. And their bodies were found the next day too.

He started isolating himself, incapable of taking the blame for those murders, and scared to cause more. He would only leave the lodge to get food at his place, hiding everything to his mother who was completely oblivious, thankfully. Thanks to his isolation, there was no more murders, and the town was getting too calm. Soon enough, something was bound to happen.

As if the weather had a cue, it started raining and storming as night fell on Hawkins, thunder soon joining in. He was glad the fire was warming him up just fine.

He was eating in front of the small TV attached to the wall, watching whatever sitcom was on at this hour. He would occasionally look outside, making sure no trees were on the verge of falling on him. He did get a call from his mom on the landline phone, telling him to be sure to call if anything happens. He kept eating before the lights started acting up, making him stop.

"Come on now… don't-"

And just like that, all the electricity turned off. Thankfully, the central fire was still lighting up the place. He decided to brave the weather and go check on the generator, putting a jacket and his best boots on before going outside.

The wind was so loud he couldn't even hear his own footsteps. But it didn't stop him from struggling to get to the remote small cabin, sheltering himself inside before going to the generator, ready for some repair. But nothing needed to be repaired. The switch was off.

".....huh."

Probably the thunder hitting the system, or something like that. He turned it back on, listening to the power being restored before slowly walking out of the cabin, a noise stopping him. He looked back and noticed a big shadow right behind him.

"Fuck!!"

He jumped outside, slamming the door behind him before starting to run to his place, stopping in his tracks.

The door was wide open.

He wasn't going to take the risk, at this point, hiding in the forest until the intruder was gone was his best bet. It could be the person he wished to meet, but if it wasn't…

He ran a bit farther, keeping the cabin in sight to see if anyone comes out, the rain and thunder making it really hard to be aware of his surroundings. A creaking sound made him look to the side, crouching behind a tree stump, he was trying his best to hear footsteps but the rain was way too loud for him to be able to hear anything else.

As soon as he saw some sort of shadow thanks to the lightning, he started running the opposite way, getting deeper into the forest but not too far so he could make it back safely, still hoping this will be over soon.

He kept running as fast as he could, looking behind him with nothingness staring back, but he didn't feel safe yet. If he ran just a bit farther. Just a bit faster.

Klang.

The blaring pain blasting through his ankle, covering his leg made him yell loud enough, even the thunder couldn't cover it. He kneeled as he sees his foot stuck in a bear trap. It was smaller than a bear trap but the mechanism was the same. And the pain just as awful.

In a whine, he tried getting it off, the pain stopping him from using his full strength, his whole body shaking as tears started pouring from his eyes. When he finally got it off, he couldn't get back up anymore, crawling to a tree so he could rest his back against it, his hands holding his ankle to try and calm the pain down, try to stop the blood.

When two feet stopped next to him, he didn't need to raise his face to guess who it was, relieved, and yet ashamed of his sorry state. The killer leaned to grab him under his arm and knees, holding him back to the cabin, Steve putting his head against his chest.

Michael closed the door behind him and walked to the bathroom, sitting Steve on the sink's counter before looking around. The latter smiled before opening the cabinet next to him, grabbing the first aid kit and bandages as the killer got rid of their shoes and socks before they can dirty the bathroom anymore than they already did. Steve got rid of his pants, struggling with the wet fabric, trying his best to ignore the killer watching. Before he could try and patch it up, Michael took the medicine and bandages away from him and started working on his leg.

Steve bit down the pain as best as he could, surprised at how caring and gentle the killer was. After that little chase, he was expecting a rough welcome. Guess he fucked that up.

Steve sighed and looked at the clean bandage around his leg, smiling a bit.

"... Thanks…"

He let one hand slide in the mask hair, not really knowing if the killer could feel it or not.

"Sorry… that wasn't really a fun chase, huh…"

The killer got up immediately, pulling his mask halfway to kiss him passionately, showing him how little he cared about that. Steve smiled in the kiss before bringing his arms around his neck. He felt lifted again, brought to his bed, trying to stop him before he could lie down.

"I'm soaking wet… the bed…"

He earned himself a grunt, his shirt promptly took away by the killer who left to get a towel, roughly throwing it on the pillow before forcing him to lie down, no excuses left. Steve laughed and watched as the killer got rid of his coveralls, staying in his black boxer and tank top, sliding between his legs before hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged him back, shivering before the killer covers them with the blanket.

The storm was still raging outside, Steve almost worried that trees might fell on them, but his partner didn't seem to mind much. He closed his eyes as he felt lips pressing against his neck, raising a hand to slide it on his nape, his fingers playing with the hair that slid out of the mask. The killer was covering his body with his, protective, caressing one of his arms gently.

Steve cleared his throat a bit.

"You know…. We're huh… we're pretty much alone here….."

The killer lifted himself a bit, looking back to him.

".... No one to disturb us…. No one to huh…"

He cleared his throat again.

"Hear… us…"

The hint wasn't coming through. Or was it? He couldn't tell but his cheeks were getting redder by the second and he tried not to think the killer could also mistake this as a "you can murder me and no one will know!" statement. But when his lips locked with his, he couldn't stop a relief sigh escape him. Steve let his legs caress the killer's as they deepened the kiss, his arms tightening around his neck, a whimper escaping him when he feels pressure between his legs.

Maybe the hint did come through after all.

He shivered as he felt the lips kissing down his jaw and neck, slowly covering his chest as he presses his hips against the killer, one of his hand sliding on his and bringing it to his lips, kissing it endlessly. A surprised gasp escaped him as he feels his tongue slide on his nipple, his free hand grabbing the killer's nape, pulling on the hair before closing his eyes as he feels him bite and mark his sensible skin. The killer's hand slowly crept its way along his thigh, sliding on the bulge of his underwear, massaging it, loving Steve's small cries as he keeps marking his chest, moving to the other nipple.

Steve couldn't open his eyes anymore, losing himself to the small waves of pleasure building up inside him, his hand tightening more and more on the killer's. He finally gathered the strength to pull him to his lips, kissing him again.

He could feel his underwear getting wet, struggling against the tight feeling soon to be relieved by the killer getting rid of the boxers, letting them fall next to them. Steve grabbed the tank top, pulling on it until the killer slid it off, taking care of his underwear in the process, leaving the bed to get his coveralls, searching for the lube, ignoring Steve calling him.

He came back to him and covered his lips with his again, shutting him up, unable to stop him from laughing as he slid his hand on his back. Michael lubed his fingers as he kept kissing him, his hand pressing between his cheeks, feeling Steve tense under him. His other hand grabbed his dick to slowly pump it, forcing Steve to relax before sliding a finger inside him, watching as his whole body arches under his.

He slid another finger before Steve could get used to it, losing his patience, moving inside him at the same rhythm he was going on his dick, watching him tortured between pain and pleasure, loving every bit of it. When he saw him let out a short scream, his eyes wide opened, he almost let out a grunt. Steve grabbed his arm, visibly surprised and confused.

"... Again…"

He cocked his head to the side, pressing on his prostate again, absorbing the delectable scream he got out of that.

"Michael…"

He started moving deeper, getting a rhythm as Steve was slowly losing his mind, trying his best to make him struggle to breathe, loving his body twisting under him. He could hear him getting closer, stopping right before he could cum, letting out a deep breath as Steve was looking back to him.

"W… what…"

He cocked his head to the side again, slowly sliding his fingers out, stopped by Steve's hand pulling him.

"N.. no.. don't.."

Another deep breath. His free hand slowly wrapping around his neck, massaging it, the boy too focused on pulling him back to notice. The killer grazed his spot from the tip of his fingers, toying with him.

"Please.. Michael…"

He kept playing, watching as Steve's eyes searched for his.

"Harder… please…"

And he did. Pressing strongly on both his neck and inside him, watching him realise, a hand soon grabbing his wrist as he kept pressing harder and harder, Steve's body shuddering under his. He pressed his lips against the one letting choked up breaths come out, kissing them gently as he kept toying, watching Steve's eyes roll out before he let go of his neck, grabbing his dick before pressing inside him one last time, not letting him come and watching the body break. Steve coughed, moaned, nails scraping the skin of the hand holding him. He felt his body being shifted and didn't have time to process before feeling Michael slid inside him as he finally releases him, coming harder than he ever did as he tenses around the killer, his yell choked up by the remaining pressure he left on his neck.

He didn't even had time to process the pain, feeling small waves of it afterwards, slowly registering the killer was inside him. He had the decency to let him calm down at least. He punched his arm as best he could.

"You.. fucking…"

Lips joined his before he could say or do anything else. As mad as he was, the remaining waves of his orgasm reminded him how much he liked that. He kissed him back before hugging him with both arms and legs, whining as he slowly starts moving inside him.

It didn't take long for him to get hard again with the killer knowing and hitting his prostate with each thrust, thrusts that were getting harder and faster each time. He kept kissing him as best he could before a pang of pain made him cry out, stopping the killer instantly.

"Sorry.. I…"

In the heat of the moment, he clenched his legs around him, forgetting his injured one. He tried to move it, stopping as Michael grabs it, raising it to kiss the bandages kindly. The view wasn't so bad.

The killer made his leg rest on his shoulder, shifting as he rose his hips, grabbing the leg to keep it steady, enjoying Steve long moan before he starts moving again. He didn't think the killer could get any deeper and yet he was, definitely helped by his condition. He felt his neck getting grabbed again, pressed as the hits were getting faster and stronger, his hand joining the one on his neck as he kept whispering Michael's name. Whispers turned into moans, moans turned into cries, cries were soon broken by the lack of air and the pleasure building up inside him.

Steve came hard as Michael's hand left his neck to grab his dick, letting out a silent cry as his orgasm electrifies his whole body, tensing around the killer all the more, the latter restraining himself, trying to make his partner's orgasm last as long as possible before coming deep inside him in a long, powerful grunt.

Steve could feel himself losing consciousness, quickly brought back by Michael kissing him. He coughed up a bit, his neck crushing him, but the kisses were all he need to forget about it. He felt him slide out, grabbing his body to bring him to the bathroom. They both cleaned themselves silently, Steve unable to stand anymore, not looking forward to the morning. He let Michael dry him before they both went back to bed, staying on top of the blankets, the killer grabbing new ones to cover themselves.

"I'm… I'm going to hate you in the morning… you know that?"

The killer tilted his head to the side again, caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers. Steve sighed before kissing him again, nuzzling his head against his neck before falling fast asleep, hands caressing his back gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to catch a killer:  
> Go to a remote location  
> Let a storm roll in  
> Wait.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos on this! I'm so happy my boys are getting the love they deserve!!


	7. Call the Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Michael's life gets an unexpected challenge.

As he expected, Steve woke up absolutely hating his past self and the man he was lying on top of. He tried moving out of the bed but the pain wouldn't let him, he grunted as he watched Michael, who was still sound asleep. He let his fingers slid on the man's jaw, pecking his neck every now and then, feeling him wake up as a hand slowly caressed his back. He pushed himself up on his arms to put his face over the killer's, their noses touching.

"Hi…"

A hand in his hair pulled him into a kiss, letting his chest go back down against his. Their intertwined legs kept slowly caressing each other's, the comfort of the hug warming their hearts.

Before it got promptly stopped by a knock on the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me…"

He groaned, looking back at the door, the killer pulling him back into their kiss, apparently pushing him to ignore whoever was there. Steve letting himself sink into that kiss, closing his eyes.

But the knocks weren't stopping.

"Fuck…"

He reluctantly pushed on the killer's chest, slowly getting up before annoyingly yelling at the knocks.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Just.. give me a sec.."

"It's the police, Harrington, I don't have all day."

Fuck.

He looked back at the killer who didn't seemed that bothered by this, slowly getting up too and stretching a bit. Steve, on the other hand, was panicking like crazy, hastily leaving the bed before falling straight to his knees in a cry of pain, one hand pressing on his back.

"You ok, in there?"

"I'm FINE, just give me a MINUTE."

Michael helped him back on his feet, helping him get dressed before grabbing his own shirt and taking the coveralls with him in the bathroom, closing the door. Steve wobble to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it, using his grasp on it to keep standing.

"... Hi."

"Hello, Harrington. I'm sorry to wake you up."

"Just… what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if… oh my god, what happened to your neck?!"

Oh. That's right. He probably still had the red choking marks from Michael, didn't he? He tried to swallow back any blush that could try and come up.

"Suicide attempt."

"Wh-.... Oh. I'm.. I'm sorr-"

"It's ok. It failed."

Good job, Harrington. Good fucking job.

"O..kaay…."

"So. What's going on?"

Now the guy was clearly thinking he was talking to a lost cause but he tried to go back to his job.

"We think the guy that kidnapped you came back. Just wanted to see if you saw or heard anything suspicious."

"Well. If I did, I wouldn't be here to tell you, would I?"

The man narrowed his eyes, looking down, trying to get any info he could get from what he could see, Steve actively trying to hide anything with his body or the door.

"Got company?"

"N-"

"Does shoes clearly aren't yours. Nor are there your father's."

Shit. What was he supposed to say now? This guy was pissing him off.

"Do you have something to hide, Harrington?"

"You know what? I might as well be my own kidnapper judging by your attitude."

The man scoffed.

"Wouldn't have to do that if you weren't clearly hiding som-"

The man stopped, looking both worried and a bit scared, Steve not getting what was going on.

"What now-"

He stopped as he felt an arm wrap around him, his body pressed against the one behind his. He looked up to see the killer, a towel on his head cleverly hiding his face from the man, but not from his partner.

".......uh. Hi……. Ho..ney?"

That could work, right? Making the situation awkward enough to make the policeman go away? It could be a plan, right?

"Sorry I pushed for more, Harrington. I get it now."

You really don't, do you..

"Well."

Steve brought his face back to the man, crossing his arms over the one that was holding him.

"Any more questions?"

The awkwardness of it all made the policeman give up any further investigation, waving as he gets to his car.

"We're good. Take care."

Steve watched the car drive away, closing the door before letting a silence settle. And burst into laughter. He had trouble controlling the spasms in his chest, his back bumping into Michael's each time. He felt the arm pulling him, lifting him back to the bed to lie him down, soon covered by the killer on top of him, assaulting his neck with kisses. He was still laughing.

…

It didn’t take long for the rumor to start spreading, but he couldn’t care less. Until he got a call from his mom.

“I’ve been preparing some supplies for you if you want, honey.”

“Thanks, I’ll come get them later today.”

“I put a little extra for… whoever could come visit you…”

Now that was embarrassing. Of all people, his mother knowing he was seeing someone was something he didn’t handle well, even when he was dating Nancy. She was always very supportive but a bit too nosy. And this time he couldn’t let her be.

Michael would often be out during the day, doing god knows what. Steve wasn’t really keen on knowing anyway, as long as he came back. He would sometimes leave for days, but not without warning him some way or another. Despite seeing him without his mask once, he kept it most of the time, unless Steve tugs on it, always asking him before pulling it away. 

After being absent for the 4th day in a row without even warning him first, Steve started to feel like something was off. He wished they had a way to communicate with each other, even just his breath through a phone call would suffice. But nothing came.

On the 5th day, he finally received a phone call on the landline phone. He remembered telling Michael it was registered under the previous owner, not possible to track back to him. He got to the phone faster than ever.

“Yes?”

He heard a muffled voice with a loud thud. Followed by silence. Well, almost silence.

There was an alarm blaring, metal doors opening and yells from afar, getting closer.

“Steve.”

The voice was low, dark, and he knew who it belonged to in a second. He didn’t have time to ask anything before the call was cut off.

It wasn’t hard to put 2 and 2 together. This was Michael and he had been caught. He used his phone call for him. Probably to say goodbye. Steve turned the TV on and sure enough, every news outlet was talking about the successful capture of the serial killer, being transferred to a mental institute until his trial, his fate yet to be decided. Panic started to settle inside him, but after all the training he had with his friends and the various monsters they fought, he learned to use it as a fuel for a plan. He’s getting him out. Whatever it costs.

He spent the whole day figuring out something to get to him before they transfer him to a higher facility, where he would be denied entry. Right now, he was approachable, he could reach him. He just needed to find how. He started writing ideas but thinking alone on this was the worst. Asking for help was also the worst but he didn’t have much choice.

…

He met with the kids, Robin, Nancy and Jonathan at a dinner, finding a remote table where he could speak without risking anything. He tried his best to explain the situation but sooner or later, he had to admit the whole story, without a single lie. He wished his friends weren’t so clever.

“... You’ve been seeing the guy… That almost killed us?”

Of course Jonathan would be pissed, it was perfectly logical. But Nancy’s calm was the scariest. She grabbed Steve’s hand.

“Steve. Maybe you don’t… you’re being manipulated. It often happens to kidnapped victims or hostages…”

“Oh yeah! I’ve heard about that! It’s the… the Singapour Syndrome or something!”

Everyone looked at Mike, a bit annoyed, before going back to Steve.

“It’s not. It’s not that. I thought of it and it’s not-”

“Steve..”

“IT’S NOT!!”

He realised he raised his voice a bit too loud, putting a hand on his face and sighing loudly.

“Listen to me. Please.”

He kept explaining, everyone worried but recognizing they’ve never seen him in such a desperate state before. Which made them think that, even if it’s a terrible idea, they’ll help him get Michael back. Jonathan did protest a lot before realising everyone was going to do it, with or without him, and he likes them too much to let them go.

“Fine. But I get to punch him.”

“I’m pretty sure he’ll let you..”

Steve smiled, ever so glad he had such understanding friends with him. He started telling them his plan, Dustin automatically telling him of how much a shit plan it is and redoing the whole thing. He’ll never get tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went for this and I'm very scared I won't have the strength to write the next chapter well enough but...  
> Rescue operation is a go! x')  
> Thank you for the support, as always ♥️  
> (also, making Michael talks was mentally challenging but here we are!)


	8. Light's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the gang organize a prison break. But everyone seems more worried about Steve than the actual killer they're going to get out of custody.

Ignoring the knot forming in his stomach as he got to the police station was harder than he expected. The plan he made with the others should work, it had to work, yet he was still anxious. It’s not like they could get away with this one, no secret society to erase everything after they’re gone. They had to make sure they wouldn’t be linked to the murderer’s escape, putting out two teams. The one going in and the one waiting outside.

The plan was to trick everyone to think that Michael saw them and got a surge of power or bloodlust, giving him the strength to escape. Easier said than done without anyone discovering them. Steve originally wanted to be the one to go get Michael, but that would just make it too obvious, especially if they took his mask away. One officer did see them together, despite not seeing Michael’s face, it wasn’t all that hard to put two and two together. So it was agreed that Nancy and Eleven would go get him.

They got inside with Robin. Robin’s job was really simple. She would keep the police officers’ attention while the other get to Michael. All they had to hope for would be a snarky comment from someone, and seeing how their methods were, they shouldn’t have any trouble.

They got to the reception, Steve saying he was here to identify the criminal that kidnapped him.

“Alright. But what’s with the whole gang? Everyone came to see the circus?”

Steve straightened a bit.

“Well, if you think about it, me being in the same room as this guy isn’t the brightest idea ever, hm? So they’ll go for me. She saw him before too.”

Nancy nodded, keeping Eleven’s hand in hers.

“... Alright. But you go in and then get out. I don’t want anyone triggering this beast. We had enough trouble containing him as it is.”

All Steve could hope for was that he wasn’t going to start to kill on sight, but he knew that he was far from a dumb killing machine. He’ll definitely recognize Nancy, he’ll just have to understand that she isn’t here to identify him.

He and Robin got to the marshal’s office, the man waiting for them there. As expected, he had cameras surveilling the whole place, three of them pinned on Michael. Just seeing him there was making Steve’s heart tighten. He took a deep breath as he saw the mask on the desk too.

“Well, Harrington, I’m glad you showed up but we could’ve done this through the cameras. No need to send your friends in there.”

“We just want to make sure you didn’t get the wrong guy.”

The smile was definitely forced and Robin was annoyed at how bad of a liar her friend was.

“I can’t see much. Can I look closer?”

“Be my guest.”

He started blocking the cameras’ view with his body.

“Just don’t try to get to close, he might catch you again! Haha!”

That was Robin’s cue.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You think this is an appropriate thing to say to a kidnapped victim? You didn’t even fucking find him, his friends did! How dare y-”

Steve decided to tune out the argument, knowing she got it handled, the man looking away as he placed the device Lucas and Dustin made before they got there. Slowly, cameras started to tune out one by one, some showing cartoons, others just turning to a white noise. He waited a bit before moving them away from what they were originally looking, so that when they come back on, they’d still have some time.

“You also used him as bait right after he got back home, how awful is that?! I can’t believe that-”

“Hum… Are the cameras supposed to do that?”

The man turned around, running to his side to try and get things fixed. A lost cause.

…

Nancy and Eleven got near the cell, Michael standing to walk to them, staring through the bars. They couldn’t say anything, a police officer right behind them. Nancy’s eyes met with the killer’s, locking onto them, trying to convey all she could but not stopping the absolute hatred she had for him. Steve did told her not to show much, or Michael would just never let her go either. She put her hands on the metallic bars before the police officer pushed them away.

“Don’t get too close, he’s still dangerous.”

But the hint came through, at least she hoped it did. She took a step back and grabbed the officer’s arm.

“I’m sorry I… I don’t feel so good…”

“Hey! Keep it together!”

He grabbed her as she was feigning losing consciousness, taking her to the chair on the other side of the cell.

“Come back here kid, it’s not safe!”

Eleven wasn’t letting her eyes go from Michael’s as he slowly put his hands where Nancy put hers earlier. He could feel the metal moving under his fingers and opening up slowly, as if he was doing it on his own, yet he clearly wasn’t. Too mesmerized by what was happening, he didn’t notice Nancy knocking the officer out before standing up, walking straight to Eleven to take her against her, away from the killer as he got out of the cell. He kept looking at the small girl as she was wiping the blood sliding out of her nose.

“We don’t have all day. Let’s go.”

Nancy got to the door, checking the police officers there, she noticed the camera being out of range, taking the signal that they could free roam until it gets back on. Five minutes.

She ran out the door, looking distressed, the two men ran to her before being knocked out by Michael in one swift move, the killer following the girls without stopping, guessing they had it all figured out.

…

The marshal grabbed Steve.

“You need to leave. Now.”

“It’s just a camera bug. Why the hurry?”

“This is weird.”

Robin got next to him to get the man to let go of her friend, getting herself behind them to get her hand on the device Steve just put down, ready to take it off without raising any suspicions, but letting Steve win some time for the others.

“Come on dude, it’ll be back up in a minute.”

No alarms were blaring yet, which meant the heavy action hadn’t started, or that Nancy and Eleven were just doing the best job ever. And he thinks the latter is the most accurate answer. But the marshal wasn’t having it.

“Go. Now.”

“Fine.”

Robin took the device off and all the lights turned off, the whole power of the station going down. It came back almost immediately and she could see out of the corner of her eyes the three others running to the parking lot through the back exit. She slowly pushed the camera out of sight while Steve was putting the mask back in his bag while the marshal was coming outside to yell at the other officers, demanding explanations.

“Ready?”

Robin nodded.

“Marshal!! You should come see this!!”

The man came back as quickly as he could, Steve pointing to the camera showing an empty cell.

“You need to leave!! Now!!!!”

And this time, Steve and Robin weren’t arguing, running to the front door to get to the parking lot, a van waiting for them there. Jonathan was in the driver seat, Lucas next to him, the others in the back, opening the doors for Robin and Steve to hop in, Michael grabbing Steve as soon as he got inside to pull him against him.

“Alright, safe! Go go go!!”

Jonathan sped it up, leaving the parking lot.

Nancy and Eleven stayed at the police station, acting dazed and confused, as if they were attacked too. After making sure there was no evidences left, telling everyone they had no memory of what happened after Michael got out of his cell, they were allowed to leave, Jonathan coming back to get them after he dropped off the others at Steve’s.

…

The cabin never felt this cramped and the silence never felt heavier than right this moment. Steve was sitting on his bed next to Michael, the kids sitting at the table across them, staring.

“... Guys. You can stare all you want, nothing’s going to happen…”

“We’re just looking, Steve. We’re not used to actually sit next to things that tries to murder us.”

Steve shrugged, they had a point, not wanting to argue the fact Michael hasn’t tried to murder them. Yet.

He opened his bag to give Michael his mask back, the killer taking it in his hand slowly, staring at it before looking at Steve.

“I wasn’t going to let them have it.”

He kept staring, leaning to try and kiss him before Steve avoided the lips.

“Let’s… do that… later…..”

“Yes. Please.”

Dustin wasn’t here for this and really didn’t want to see any of it. The others finally made it and they all met outside, Steve knowing they wouldn’t all fit in there. He took Michael with him before they got out.

“Hum. Jonathan might punch you.”

He patted his chest.

“Don’t.. kill him. Please.”

Michael tilted his head to the side and leaned to press his lips against his, putting the mask back on before going outside.

And sure enough, he was welcomed by a punch to the face, almost not making him flinch. Jonathan had to hide the fact that his hand hurt more than his actual punch did. Steve put himself between the two before he tries to punch him again.

“Ok. Alright. You got it. Enough now.”

He looked at his friends who were all staring, kind of concerned but aware they couldn’t do much more to stop their friend to stay with that murderer.

“Thank you all. So much. I… i don’t know how..”

“Cut the crap, Steve. You know we would do anything for you. For us.”

“That’s what friends do.”

He smiled, looking back at Michael who wasn’t letting go of Eleven’s eyes.

“Yeah I’ll.. explain… later, ok? Stop staring. Stop.”

He grabbed his jaw the best he could to turn it away, not wanting another fight to break out. Nancy took a step forward.

“We’ll go. This is awkward enough.”

She gave a last look at Michael, still talking to Steve.

“See you later.”

He watched them leave, Robin crossing her arms.

“If you hurt him, I’ll murder you myself. Hope you know that.”

Steve almost laughed but hoped that Michael wouldn’t take it as a challenge. They all left the forest and he could finally let go of the breath he kept holding for so long, jumping as powerful arms grabbed him to hug him tight.

“Yeah… I missed you too…”

He hugged back, his hands grabbing the overalls’ fabric as his head pressed against the chest he was held against. They both walked back to the cabin, Steve sighing once inside, letting the killer kiss him all over again, pressing his body against the wooden door. They were both exhausted, more mentally than physically, and kissing each other made them feel like they were leaving everything behind for a while, forgetting whatever the last 24 hours were.

Despite their need to rest, the police coming back every so often to knock on Steve’s door was making things much more annoying, especially with so little room for Michael to hide. Surely, spending half an hour sitting in the bathroom wasn’t the best thing to do in the morning.

After a while, Steve managed to ask.

“Would you like to… get a bigger place?”

Michael tilted his head, still hugging him as he was sitting on his lap, on the bed.

“I started working at the video store and.. I guess I could get a place a bit closer to it… And you wouldn’t have to spend mornings in the bathroom, waiting for the marshal to leave..”

He felt a kiss against his neck, guessing the killer wasn’t really caring all that much, as long as he was with him.

“It’s still a bit farther away from the city.. So no one would notice you… But I wanted to know if you- Hm!!”

The sudden kiss on his lips made him jump, he let him push him on the mattress, shivering as hands were sliding under his shirt, he locked his arms around Michael’s neck.

“I guess that’s a yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better hold on to that one Michael, he's not going to let go either ♥️  
> Thank you so much for reading this until the end, I had some trouble finding an ending for it but I'm happy about how it turned out!!!  
> Fluff is where it's at x')  
> Hope you like it, and thank you for sticking with me until the end ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter until the end!  
> I will be working hard on the next chapters, I hope you're looking forward to it!  
> Take care!


End file.
